vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Benimaru Shinmon
Summary Benimaru Shinmon (紅丸新門, Benimaru Shinmon) is a hybrid Second and Third Generation, as well as the Battalion Commander of the Special Fire Force Company 7. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Benimaru Shinmon Origin: Enen no Shouboutai Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Firefighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Flight (Can use a mop to fly), Martial Arts (Adept at Martial Arts), Weapon Mastery, Limited Telekinesis and Attack Reflection (Stopped Hinawa’s bullets. Can reflect attacks back to sender), Analytical Prediction (Predicted both Shinra and Arthur’s moves), Chi Manipulation (Uses Chi to augment his attacks, and taught it to Shinra), Enhanced Senses (Heard Arthur’s quiet attempt to sneak him and someone say his name in the wrong order), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (No sold poison effortlessly) Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (He is the strongest Firefighter in the Fire Force, which makes him stronger than Stage 5 Burns. Easily defeated a Demon Infernal which makes him comparable to Shinra's Adolla Burst) Speed: At least Relativistic, possibly Speed of Light '(Faster than a Shinra who's using Rapid. Should be faster than Captain Burns, who can react to Shinra's Divine Protection) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Stronger than Shinra) Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ (Pummbled a Demon Infernal) Durability: Mountain level+ (More durable than Captain Burns) Stamina: High Range: Several hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Matois Intelligence: Gifted (He is the strongest firefighter and is extremely gifted at fighting. Teaches Shinra and Arthur) Weaknesses: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ignition Ability: Benimaru is regarded as the strongest Fire Officer in the Special Fire Force. He possesses the rare trait of being a Second and Third Generation, which ultimately allows him to ignite his own flames willingly, but also control flames from an external source. Benimaru is known as "Asakusa's King of Destruction" because of the devastating power that he is capable of unleashing. Benimaru predominantly uses matois (a flag that was used in the edo period by firemen to indicate fires) as a weapon of combat; igniting and controlling the flames on the flag. He can use the matoi as a pole to fly to long-distance areas, and by using his Second Generation ability, can control the flames of other ignited matoi and direct them to a certain place. He can control the direction and speed of bullets in the same fashion as Takehisa. Benimaru is also highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, shown when he easily overpowered Maki Oze and Shinra Kusakabe. Benimaru is a practitioner of the iaido martial arts. Instead of using a sword, he can create a sharp blade of flames on the palm of his hand and strike his foes, a technique branching from his unique Iai Hand-Sword: First Form (居合手刀 壱ノ型, Iaido Shutō Ichi no Kata) fighting style. Utilizing his Iai Hand-Sword: Seventh Form, Benimaru creates a ring of fire behind him that he throws into his opponents. When using his ultimate technique, Benimaru unleashes a powerful blast of flames that creates a circular shape and resembles a crimson-colored moon, powerful enough to kill Haran who turned himself into a Demon Infernal. *'Iai Hand-Sword: First Form:' Benimaru ignites flames on his hand, and slices the air, creating a crescent-shaped flame that inflicts damage upon targets. **'Fire Moon:' Branching from his Iai Hand-Sword: First Form. Benimaru ignites and creates a sharp-blade of flames on the palm of his hand, and swings it in the direction of his target, creating a crescent-shaped flame that blows the target backward, while dealing heavy damage. *'Iai Hand-Sword: Seventh Form:' To ready his stance, Benimaru ignites flames on his finger, and rotates his arm in a circle, creating a ring of fire behind him that resembles a sun, and stands with his knees slightly bent. **'The Sun:' Branching from his Iai Hand-Sword: Seventh Form. Benimaru creates a ring of flames behind him, resembling the sun, and throws it at his opponent. *'Crimson Moon:' Using an incredible amount of firepower, the user fires a huge fireball at his opponent that is strong enough to defeat a Demon Flame Human; creating an explosion which resembles a red moon. Iai_Hand-Sword_First_Form.png|Iai Hand-Sword: First Form Fire_Moon.png|Fire Moon Iai_Hand-Sword_Seventh_Form.png|Iai Hand-Sword: Seventh Form The_Sun_ch50.png|The Sun Crimson_Moon.png|Crimson Moon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Enen no Shouboutai Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users